The present invention relates to a pincers, and more particularly to a pincers in which the gap between the fixed jaw and movable jaw can be adjusted pitchlessly. In addition, after adjusted, the gap between the fixed jaw and movable jaw can be fixed.
FIG. 9 shows an existing pincers including a first component 81 and a second component 82 having a fixing member 83. The first component 81 is formed with a first slide slot 84 within which the fixing member 83 of the second component 82 is slidable. After deflecting the fixing member 83, the engaging teeth 85 of the fixing member 83 are engaged with the insertion teeth 86 of the first slide slot 84, enabling the jaws 87 of the first and second components 81, 82 to tightly clamp a work piece. However, the engaging teeth 85 of the fixing member 83 and the insertion teeth 86 of the first slide slot 84 both have pitches. Therefore, pitches exist in the engagement between the teeth 85, 86 so that the clamping position of the jaws 87 is restricted. This leads to inconvenience in use of the pincers.
FIG. 10 shows another type of pincers in which one end of a movable handle 91 is pivotally connected with one end of a linkage 92. The other end of the linkage 92 extends into a fixed handle 93 to connect with a wedge block 94 slidable within the fixed handle 93. In addition, a stopper block 95 with a slope stopping face is disposed in the fixed handle 93. The size of the opening between the fixed jaw 96 and the movable jaw 97 is adjusted by means of changing the position of the stopper block 95. When gripping the movable handle 91, the three pivot points among the movable jaw 97, movable handle 91, the linkage 92 and the wedge block 94 are on the same straight line to achieve an elbow effect so as to tightly clamp a work piece between the fixed jaw 96 and the movable jaw 97. However, the stopper block 95 and inner wall of the fixed handle 93 of such pincers exert a reaction force onto the wedge block 94. Therefore, the movable handle 91 is subject to a resistant force against the application force. As a result, it is more strength-consuming to use such pincers.